The female Chevalier
by Nevah-Rui
Summary: Kagome's adventures as a chevalier as she fights against Saya, and strives to live up to her mother's expectations.You get to pick the pairing and please reiew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

2 weeks earlier

"Diva-sama, are you there?" A female voice asked. "Come here daughter." Diva responded. "What is wrong dearest?" "Diva-sama, I am lonely, why can I not see the world like my brothers?" "Because dearest daughter, I do not want my _sister_ to take you away from me., and what have I told you about calling me Diva-sama Dearest" "I am sorry Mother." The teenager replied. "It's fine Kagome, My dearest child." Diva cooed softly, stroking Kagome's short raven black hair, and held Kagome's smaller body to her own. "Please Mother, I wish to protect from those horrible people who want to hurt you." Kagome requested softly. Diva's nails pinched softly into Kagome's flesh. Kagome winced. "Daughter, stop asking such silly questions. You're making me think you only want to be with my _sister_ more than me, am I right?" Diva said. "No, no Mother, that's not it at all, I am simply bored." Kagome sighed."My daughter, how about you sing with me at my next performance, I'm sure Nathan can find a good enough roll for my dearest daughter." Diva said. "That way you can spend time with me at the show, Nathan is always so boring at practice." Diva said with a smile. "Yaaaaay!!!!" Kagome cheered, waving her arms in the air. "Thank you so much Mother, I promise I'll do really good!" Kagome said happily. "I know you will, and we'll get tons of attention." Diva said smiling. "Yes!" Kagome cheered.

Present

Kai breathed in the sights and smells of New York City. He looked down at Saya and smiled brightly. "She returned the smile." I'm glad we can take a break and hang out Saya." Kai said. "Yeah, it is nice to get away from the stress." Saya replied. They were walking past a theater, when they saw it.

2 weeks in the past

"Brother Nathan, Brother Nathan guess what, guess what!" Kagome called, bounding over to her big brother. Nathan watched as his precious little sister run to him, smiling all the way. "What is it my dearest sister?" Nathan asked. "Mother said I could be in her show, I'm so excited!" Kagome gushed. "What a wonderful idea, you do have a lovely voice." Nathan said. "Thanks Nathan-aniki." Kagome cheered and hugged her big brother. Only coming up to his chest because she was only 5 feet tall. "That means big brother, am I right?"Nathan asked. Kagome nodded then said, "C'mon Big brother Nathan, let's go find Amshel-aniki." Kagome said, taking her brother's hand and started pulling him along, only to be jerked back when Nathan dug his heels into the ground and pulled her to him. "Brother Amshel is not here, he's gone over to Washington D.C for some business." Nathan said. Kagome pouted, but nodded in acceptance. "don't be too bummed out, it's about time for the opera rehearsal, come on Kagome dearest." Nathan said with a smile. "Woohoo!" Kagome cheered, and ran off to find Diva.

Present.

Saya's eyes widened, Her sister was going to perform at this theater in a few weeks time with another girl named Kagome Tenudan (there will be an explanation on why Kagome's not a Higurashi). "Well I guess our day of relaxation is over." Kai said jokingly, giving a small smile. Saya could only nod solemnly as she stared determinedly at the poster.

Hey it's cry-in-the-rain here, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update next week. Please review!!! TOODLES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kai pulled out his cell phone and called David. "Hey, it's me Kai." Kai said into the phone when David answered. "Hey, how's your little break with Saya?" David asked. "We _were_ about to go shopping, but we found something important. You'll want to see this." Kai answered. David nodded before answering into the phone again. "Right, where are you guys?" David asked. Kai looked around until he saw the two grey street signs. "We're near the corner of 47 and 5th." Kai said "We'll be there soon, c'mon Lewis." David said before hanging up.

Kai and Saya didn't wait long, within 30 minutes David and Lewis arrived in a coal black car with back tinted windows. Saya and Kai stood as David and Lewis opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle walking toward them. "So what's up Kai?" Lewis asked, munching on a doughnut. "Follow us and you'll see for yourself." Saya said. The four of them walked back to the theater entrance. "Damn." Was all David could say. Suddenly, Mao leapt out of the car. "Hey what's taking so long I thought we were just gonna pick up Saya and Kai?" Mao said impatiently. "Something came up." Kai said. "Oh, hey Saya-Chan hey Kai.Whatcha lookin' at?" Mao asked. Not seeing Diva in her usual blue sailor fuku, her arm around a woman with short boyish hair (Like Souta's) that was black, the woman was in a green sailor fuku and her arm was also around Diva's waist. Mao peeked around Kai and saw the poster. Completely ignoring Diva, she cried with stars in her eyes, "AHHHHH!! It's Kagome Tenudan, she's so kawaii!!" "Who's Kagome Tenudan?" Saya asked, studying the petite girl on the poster. She looked even smaller than Diva and herself. "Saya-chan, you've never heard of Kagome-san?" Mao asked, appalled. "I'm afraid not," Saya said, shaking her head. "But if she's going to be on stage with Diva, she might be in trouble, Diva doesn't usually perform with other people."

"Well, I can tell you everything you want to know about Kagome-san, I'm her biggest fan." Mao boasted. "Well tell us then Mao." Kai said, leaning against the theater's old brick wall. "Right, well Kagome Tenudan appeared out of no where, doing an opening act for Hiroshi Jiroshima two years ago. Her fame exploded all over the world, it was amazing. She's sixteen years old right now and is the best rock star to ever live!!" Mao gushed. "Isn't she a little small to be rock star?" Kai asked teasingly, getting a closer to the poster in order to get a better look. Kai was glad that Mao was here to relieve the stress from Saya, whom was smiling. "No way, even if she is, her fans love her that way! Kawaii and innocent on the outside, tortured angry and evil on the inside!" Mao gushed once again. "Yeah, well we gonna have to find out why a rock star is singing opera." Lewis said staring longingly at his last bite of doughnut. "Kagome-san said she wanted to experience new music genres." Mao said matter-o-factly. "Mao, how exactly do you know that?" David asked. "MTV, duh."Mao said. "Well I guess all we can do is wait for the show." Kai said smirking. Saya nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

4 weeks later

Saya stared at her reflection of herself in the full length mirror intently, smoothing out her regular long burgundy leather overcoat. She handed her sword to Haji, who put it in his cello case. "Are you ready Saya?" Haji asked even though he knew the answer. Saya turned to Haji and nodded. Haji nodded as well and said, "I'll meet you at the theater." "Right." Saya replied. With that, Haji left out the fire escape. Saya left the room and went to go meet Kai, Mao, David and Lewis out in the living room. Kai was sitting on the couch next to Mao. Mao was currently excitedly clutching a CD case, still wrapped in its plastic. The cover of the case was of Kagome Tenudan in a criss cross position flipping the bird with both hands which were up near her face, her elbows were propped up on her knees and she was slouching. Kagome was wearing a tight black T-shirt that had bleeding pink dead bunny head on it, she also wore deep blue jeans with tears in them. She was sitting on a big black stage and behind her Instruments such as various guitars and a drum set lay damaged. In big cream colored letters it said 'FUCK YOU WORLD'. "Mao, open up the damn CD already." Kai said impatiently. "Okay, okay, but we have to wait for Saya." Mao said. "I'm here, what are you waiting for?" Saya asked. "I wanted to share the best music to ever be created with you guys! This is Kagome-san's new album." Mao said excitedly as she popped the CD into the stereo system. All that could be heard was a soft angelic voice singing with the soft chords of an electric guitar. As the guitar got louder, so did she. Her voice was pleasantly husky in the loudest parts of the song. Mao Kai and Saya continued to listen to the whole album, all the while sitting on the couch together. "Th-that was amazing." Kai said astounded. Mao popped the CD into its case and put it into her purse. "Hey, when you guys save Kagome-san, can you bring her back here so I can get this signed?" Mao asked excitedly. Kai nodded while Saya just had a small soft smile. David's cell phone went off. He said a simple "okay" then hung up. "Julia's given the signal to head out to the opera, it's almost over." David informed. Julia had been under cover at the opera as an audience member in order to inform the team when to come and attack. "Right." Kai and Saya said as they stood from the couch and walked toward the door. Don't forget to bring back Kagome-san!" Mao called out after them as they left for the car.

At the opera

Diva and Kagome held out a high note until the curtain closed in front of them as the show came to an end. The audience applauded. The curtain opened again and Diva and Kagome ran up to the front of the stage holding hands and waving to the crowd. As the few last people trickled out of the theater, Diva spotted Saya, Haji and the rest of their group standing in the aisle. Diva was sitting on the edge of the stage, her legs swinging back and forth. They all stared at Diva intently. "That was so much fun Diva-sama!" Kagome said happily as she came from back stage. She was dressed in loose dark blue jeans that hung off her hips in an attractive way. She wore a tight black tank top with a evilly smirking black cat head that was saying 'Jackass' in big silver letters. "Look Kagome-chan, my sister is here" Diva said playfully. Kagome's eyes hardened ever so slightly. "Kagome-san, come here, you may be in danger" Kai said stepping forward and offering a hand for Kagome to grab. "Uh-uh." Kagome said playfully, shaking her head. "Diva-sama is my bestest buddy!" Kagome laughed. They all looked at her as if she were crazy as she hugged Diva tightly. "Miss Tenudan, you must get away from Diva, she's dangertous." Saya said. "How mean dearest sister. I would never hurt my dearest daughter." Diva purred. Everyone's eyes widened, and Kai lowered his hand and drew his gun. "Diva-sama what is that?" Kagome asked suddenly appearing inches away from the Kai's gun. Diva didn't get to answer as a gunshot rang through the theater. Kagome fell to the ground, blood ran from her forehead where the bullet penetrated her skull. Her eyes dull and blankly staring forward. "How mean." Diva pouted. "Owie." A voice said softly. Kagome stood and poked her finger around in her wound, looking for the bullet. "Found it!" Kagome said happily as she pulled the bullet from her head, it instantly healed. "That wasn't very nice mister."Kagome said as she pouted and appeared next to Diva. "That Kagome-chan was a gun. It's a toy that humans use." Diva responded to her earlier question. "Oh, okay, I want one!"Kagome said happily. Kai suddenly found his gun out of his hands and into Kagome's. He looked at Kagome, startled as she held the gun pointed to him. "Bang!" Kagome yelled happily. She giggled as Kai flinched and close his eyes. "Haji," Saya said simply. Haji threw Saya her sword. She ran toward Diva yelling a battle cry. Diva sat smirking still swinging her legs back and forth. Saya suddenly felt a horrible pain in her head as she flew across the theater smashing into the adjacent wall. Kai David and Lewis' eyes widened in shock, That Kagome girl had just head butted Saya, and no one even saw her move, not even a blur. She just appeared.

"Don't attack my mother again Auntie Saya." Kagome said seriously standing next to Diva, her arms crossed over her chest. But Saya charged at Diva again only to be kicked in the stomach. Kagome landing on top of Saya, straddling her and continuously punching Saya in her face. Haji quickly rushed out of his battle with Nathan to aide Saya only to be blocked by Nathan." Your fight is with me." Nathan said in his chiropteran voice. Diva was long gone, probably taken away by Amshel. Kai Lewis and David felt helpless as they watch Saya and Haji get pounded by the two chevaliers, they just couldn't get a clear shot at Nathan and Kagome already proved to be immune to bullets, their bullets just bounced off of Kagome's back. Kai slowly crawled to his gun which lay right in front of the stage.

"Auntie Saya, please stop trying to hurt my mother," Kagome said emotionlessly as she wrapped her small hands tightly around Saya's neck. "I-I can never stop until I achieve _gasp _my g-goal of k-killing Diva." Saya choked out determinedly, trying to get out of Kagome's merciless grasp. "Then I'll have to kill you." Kagome said almost happily, she had an insane look in her wide eyes. "Mama, stop!" A voice called out. Kagome froze, her hands loosened around Saya's neck as her eyes widened. "Shippo, go away I don't have time to play with you today." Kagome growled out. "You can't kill that girl Mother!" Shippo shouted. Kai, David Lewis only watched, this new red haired man was obviously on their side. "I'll kill anyone I want." Kagome said in a playfully bratty way tightening her hold of Saya's neck. "Mama this isn't you, you're a good woman." Shippo said. "Maybe I don't feel like being a good girl Shippo-kun, it's too much hard work." Kagome responded. Saya finally passed out. "Damn, I was having so much fun watching her squirm." Kagome pouted. "M-mother. This isn't you!" Shippo said almost pleading. "Yes it is." Kagome said simply. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Finally, Shippo said, "Well, then your sick, getting pleasure from people's pain, you're as bad as Naraku. I am ashamed to be your son." Shippo said angrily and disgusted. "You're words hurt me so!" Kagome said mockingly hurt. "Saya!" Kai called out as he saw Saya lying motionlessly on the ground. He shot several times at Kagome only for her to dodge every one. "Damn." Kai cursed under his breath. She suddenly had him on the ground which gave her the ability to choke him, in which she promptly did. "Hi Mister." Kagome said smiling insanely. "Put him down Mother!" Shippo demanded. "But I want to play with him." Kagome said referring to Kai as she licked his cheek. "Mother, stop, please." Shippo begged.

Seeing Nathan was having a hard time with Haji, Kagome sped over and knocked Haji out. Nathan nodded his head in thanks. "Aniki, I have a question." Kagome said as she prodded Haji with her foot. The others were checking on Kai and Saya, making sure to keep an eye on the two chevaliers. "What is it Kagome-chan?" Nathan asked with a smile as if nothing happened, his shirt was ripped apart in shreds. "Will Diva-sama be happy if we bring back Auntie Saya?" Kagome asked. "I believe so." Nathan said with a smirk. As Kagome walked over to Saya Kai yelled out, "No don't take her I'll do anything, I'll be your chevalier or something. I'll do anything you want, just don't take her" he pulled free of Lewis and knelt down before Kagome in a begging manner. "Hmmmm, okay" Kagome said brightly. "I'll be just like other now." She took Kai's much larger frame to her own. "Can I have him Aniki?" Kagome asked, talking as if Kai were a pet. "We can always get Saya another time, Diva-sama will be very happy that you're happy. Nathan said with a smile. "Kai, no!" David called out starting to run toward them, only to be kicked away by Nathan. "So Kai's your name?" Kagome said, "Cool, well c'mon Kai-kun." Kagome said. "Take care of her." Were Kai's last words as Nathan, Kagome and himself disappeared.

End of chapter three

Okay, I want you to vote for whom Kagome's gonna be with choices are:

Kagome/Kai

Kagome/Solomon

Kagome/Haji

Kagome/Sesshomaru

HerHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHzzfgdghghfhgfhgfggggHH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Mao walked up the cement stairs back to the apartment, carrying a few grocery bags. She was humming to a beat unknown to anyone but her. She put the grocery bags on the counter and she saw Saya lying down on the couch in a fetal position looking very depressed. She spotted Shippo doing the same thing in a corner except he was sitting up. Even Haji looked sort of depressed, as he leaned against a wall adjacent to Saya. Mao sighed sadly remembering when Lewis had retold the time him and David spent with the mysterious man named Shippo.

xxxxxFLASHBACK: One week ago!!!xxxxx

"Mama!" Shippo shouted, but the only ones who heard it were David and Lewis. Haji and Saya were still knocked out.

"Who are you?" David asked finally.

"I am Shippo Higurashi."Shippo responded. "I thought you were Kagome's son." David said confusedly

'_They should have the same last name.' _David thought to himself. Shippo shook his head, a small sad smile on his handsome face.

"I am Kagome's adopted son. Her real name is Kagome Higurashi. She changed her name to Tenudan because that was the name of the person who raped her 14 years ago. The next week she was found by _Diva _and turned into a monster. She tracked down the Tenudan guy a month later and raped him before torturing him to death. She gave me the story, full details included. She ended up pregnant. "Shippo told them. David and Lewis' eyes widened.

"I thought that only the queens could reproduce." Lewis said amazed. They had moved Haji and Saya to the car and were now driving to the apartment.

"Kagome is a very special person. Well anyway, when Kagome had the baby, I was the proudest a big brother could be. It was a baby girl and she named her Ai. She looked just like Kagome, blue eyes and black hair. One day I went visit them, I had just finished work. All I saw was Ai's head severed and her body being held by Kagome, whom was smiling."Shippo said, choking back a sob and his voice cracking.

"I asked her what happened all she said was that she was bored. She killed her own daughter because she was bored!!" Shippo choked out tears flowing angrily down his face. David and Lewis said nothing as they let the red haired man cry. They had thought Shippo was done with his story, or just unable to continue due to his pain.

Shippo spoke again, "At that point I realized that woman, my _mother_, the one who raised me with unconditional love and care and kindness…. was gone. All that was left was this _thing_ that murdered my

baby sister, her own _daughter_. And changed her name because she thought it was funny. But I know now that my mother is still in there because the three months she had with Ai, she was the kind loving woman she really is, even though that was back when she was mortal, Maybe that mortal Kagome died and the new one took over, I dunno. But she's in there, the world depends on it." Shippo said the last part to himself, and no one heard it either.

xxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxx

"Hey you guys, stop moping around!" Mao said in an impatient tone. "I know you miss Kai, we all do. You guys tried your best, but we'll find him no worries." Mao said plastering a huge fake looking smile onto her face, small tears hung on her eye lashes, threatening to fall. No one noticed them.

"Mao, we won't find Kai unless Kagome lets him out of where ever they're hiding. David said Kai was willing to become her chevalier for me. I didn't even know it was possible for a chevalier to have a chevalier of their own. But the problem I am faced with is if I have to fight Kai, I don't know if I could do it." Saya said sadly, bringing her knees tighter to herself.

"Miss Saya, you must consider the fact that Kai may already be dead. You never know with Kagome, so don't get your hopes up." Shippo said in a depressed manner. Mao quickly smacked him hard, making his head snap quickly to the side.

"Kai's not dead!" Mao shouted at him angrily her body shaking with sadness, tears rolling down her cheeks. She collapsed to the ground in a heap sobbing.

"Mao, get up." Lewis said. He was only responded with loud sobs. He bent down and gently grabbed Mao's arms and lifted her up to look at him. Her face looked pained and her tears flowed freely, she continued to release sobs of sorrow.

"Mao, Kai is a tough guy; he wouldn't let anyone kill him without leaving them with a few wounds plus he's too stubborn to die. And Saya, I doubt you'll have to fight Kai, he wouldn't attack he loves you too much, so don't worry." Lewis said with a smile. Saya nodded, smiling slightly.

"I know, so you know what? I'm going shopping to take my mind off of things. C'mon Saya-chan, Mr.Higurashi, we're going shopping." Mao said brightly, and glowing with hope because of Lewis' inspiring words.

"Alright." Saya said with a smile.

"I'll come too, I need to get out." Shippo said.

"Do you want to come too Haji?" Mao asked. Haji shook his head 'no'.

"Suit yourself." Mao said as she grabbed her purse. Saya, Shippo and Mao walked the streets of New York City, occasionally going into stores jut browsing.

"Oh, let's go into that one!" Mao said pointing to a store called Rue 21.

AN :( I do not own Rue 21, so nobody can say that I tried to)

They walked into the store, and it wasn't a surprise it was empty seeing as it was still early. It was empty except for a man with brick red hair and a little girl with purple hair done into two pigtails. They were standing next a rack for men's clothes looking through the items.

"Kai." Saya said softly, smiling.

"Kai, Kai!" Mao said with happiness as she rushed over to hug him tightly. He felt warm liquid soak through his white wife beater.

"Hey Mao." Kai said quietly, a small smile appeared on his face as looked down at her.

"Hey Saya!" Lulu called out waving. Kai's head snapped up, and he saw Saya standing next to that man from the theater last week.

"Saya." Kai said happily as Mao released him to look at clothes. Kai walked over to Saya and hugged her for all her worth. When Kai released her, Saya finally realized that Lulu was in a store with windows, in the daytime and the sun was shining brightly.

"Lulu, what are you doing in the sun, you could be killed."Saya said worriedly, pushing the little girl behind a clothes rack. Lulu only giggled.

"There's no need to worry Saya. I wanted to go shopping so Mama put a spell on me so I wouldn't die. I even got some new clothes, see." Lulu said happily, twirling in a circle. Lulu was wearing a pink T-shirt with a red rose on it and a jean skirt that went down to her lower thigh.

"Mama?" Saya questioned, but Kai only looked away.

Changing the subject a little, Saya asked, "How did you escape Kagome Kai? Did you kill her, did she let you go?"

"Neither." Kai answered curtly.

"Hey you guys, where is the cashier guy? I wanna buy these." Mao asked holding up a few T-shirts.

Kai looked ashamed as they heard a loud thump.

"_Kai,"_ A voice whined from behind the counter. "I'm still hungry." Shippo and Saya stiffened.

"Miss Mao, you better get back to the apartment." Shippo whispered to Mao. She nodded and dropped the shirts and ran out of the store to the apartment.

"Wait till we get home." Kai said coldly.

"No, I want blood _now_." The voice said. Kagome stood up from her crouched position behind the counter, blood smeared all over her mouth. She wiped off the blood with the back of her hand as she stepped from behind the counter.

"Oh, hello Auntie Saya, hello Shippo." Kagome said.

"You know Saya, that's great Mama, 'cause Saya's really cool." Lulu said happily. Kagome kissed Lulu's forehead then looked up to Kai

"You know 'm not tall enough to reach." Kagome said as she pouted. Kai kneeled down and avoided Saya's eyes out of shame. Kagome quickly bit into his neck and moaned in content at his blood's sweet taste.

"Stop that." Saya bit put coldly, feeling helpless without her sword.

"But I'm hungry." Kagome whined. "And he tastes _sooo_ good." Kagome licked Kai's neck lapping up the rest of the blood smeared on his neck. She was suddenly ripped from Kai's body and thrown away but she flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

"That was mean Shippo-kun." Kagome pouted.

"Hey, why'd you do that!?!"Lulu shouted angrily.

"Lulu." Saya said surprised at Lulu's behavior.

"Leave my mama alone." Lulu said.

"Come Lulu, let's continue shopping and after I'll get you some blood from the hospital. I don't know why you didn't get some this time, blood is so much better fresh. Kai, you can hang out with Auntie Saya while Lulu and I are shopping. Bye Shippo, Love you." Kagome said. Shippo's eyes widened '_Mama.'_ His mind echoed in his head.

As she walked past Saya she whispered," Try and take him from me and everyone you love will die." Shippo watched longingly as Kagome and Lulu walked out the door. Saya finally unfroze and cursed herself for not being able to do anything.

"I need to go somewhere." Shippo said as he left the store in the direction Kagome and Lulu went. Saya and Kai watched him leave.

"Well, I guess we have till night fall." Kai said smiling, but it soon left his face when Saya crushed herself fiercely to his person. His face turned to one of surprise then calm as Saya cried and sobbed into his chest as he hugged her.

End Chapter four

Poll results so far:

Kagome Kai:

Kagome Solomon:

Kagome Haji:

Kagome Sesshomaru:

Haji and Solomon are tied for Kagome's heart so either it can be Kai/Kagome/Haji or you guys can keep voting and reviewing.

POLLS ARE STILL OPEN!!!!!

Thanks for the reviews keep tuning in I'm updating every weekend cause I write the new chapters for the story in my notebook. Well Toodles,

Cry-in-the-rain


	5. Poll results

Kai has 3 votes

Solomon has 4 votes

Haji has 4 votes

Sesshomaru has 1 vote


	6. should I continue?

Chapter 5 yaaaay!

Okay poll results are:

Kai: 7

Solomon: 5

Haji: 10

Sesshomaru: 2

Kai/Kagome/Haji: 1

And Haji is the winner, thanks for voting but polls are now closed.

David and Lewis quickly stood as Mao burst through the door.

"Saya _pant_ Rue_ pant_ Lulu_ pant _Kai _pant _Ka-kagome." Mao panted.

"What?" David asked, unable to understand. "Mao, take a deep breath and sit down." Lewis said as he led the tired girl to the couch. David walked over with a glass of water and handed it to Mao. Mao nodded in thanks and drank the water thirstily.

"Now you mind tellin' us why you ran back here, and where are Saya and Shippo?" Lewis asked. Mao set the empty glass down on the coffee table and leaned back, still unable to believe the event 10 minutes ago actually happened.

"Well, Saya, me and Mr.Higurashi were shopping, well more like window shopping, and we went into Rue 21. Cause, I love their stuff, I mean everything there is-. "Mao was cut off when David said, "Mao, get back on point."

"Oops, sorry. Well any way when we walked in," Mao said unable to contain the bright smile that appeared on her face. "We saw Kai and Lulu." David and Lewis gasped, and David smiled slightly.

"He's free, how did he escape…. And why was Lulu out in the sun?" Lewis asked. Mao's smile faded away, and a small frown marred her features.

"He's not free, in fact Kagome was there with him. I even heard her, she was feeding off the cashier. But we need to get back there Saya could be inn danger, she doesn't have her sword. Where's Haji, I know he has it." Mao said looking around for Saya's chevalier.

"He actually went of somewhere, I have no clue where, so we'll have to take care of this ourselves." David. Lewis nodded.

"Mao, you might as well stay here." Lewis said, loading his handgun. David did the same as Mao laid heavily on the couch. As David reached for the door, it swung open and revealed Kai, with Saya standing closely behind him.

"K-Kai." Was all David said. Mao shot up from her position a teary smile appeared on her face as she leaned on the back of the couch.

"Hey." Kai said with a small smile.

"Hey Kai, glad to see ya." Lewis said extending a hand for Kai to shake, which Kai accepted.

"Where's Shippo Higurashi?" David asked, not seeing the red haired man.

"Hey to you too, and he went after Kagome." Kai said.

" I knew that kid would go back to his mother, and hey Kai." David said, giving a small smile at the end.

"Kagome is his mother?" Kai said astonished. David nodded.

"Well welcome back." David said, thinking that Saya or Kai had managed to defeat Kagome and come here. Kai's smile faded and he looked away.

"Kai's not back for good David. He's only here fro the day , or until Kagome and Lulu are done shopping." Saya said softly in sadness. Mao's smile faded into an angry straight line.

"The little girl from the Schiff?" Lewis asked surprised.

"Ya, I was surprised too when I found out, but I guess Kagome took her in. Kagome even found away for Lulu to be out in the sun."Kai said.

"Ya, and even though Kagome is a crazy evil monster, she has great taste. Lulu looked adorable" Mao said, trying and succeeding to lighten the mood a bit as everyone shook their heads at Mao's empty head.

"Does Lulu even know that Kagome is one of Diva's chevaliers?" Saya asked.

"Yes, she does, Kagome has even gotten Diva to heal the Thorn. But let's stop talking business, I want to take out Saya and Mao to have some fun." Kai said smiling a bit. Mao nodded happily and Saya gave a small smile. Mao popped up behind Lewis who was standing next to Kai.

"Ya! I hear there's a little festival in Harlem that sounds like fun and after that we can go to Times Square." Mao said with a big smile.

"Sounds good Mao, you in Saya?" Kai asked.

"Ya." Saya said softly. _'Just like old times' _her eyes softened at the thought.

"Well let's go. It was nice to see you again David, Lewis."Kai said as he was quickly dragged down the steps by Mao before David or Lewis could get a word out. Saya followed quickly. Lewis just smiled as the door closed. David looked at Lewis almost angrily.

"How can you act if nothing has happened? Kai is being controlled by Kagome. A chiropteran that may be just as or even more dangerous that Diva. He's in danger, we have to keep him here." David as he began to run to the door. He would have reached it had Lewis not quickly caught his arm. David looked wildly at Lewis.

"David, control yourself!" Lewis in a reprimanding tone, still holding tightly to David's arm.

"Why should I, every second he's with Kagome, he puts himself in danger. She's not safe!" David said angrily.

"David, as dangerous as Kagome is, she's extremely childish." Lewis said with reason.

"What does that have to do with anything?"David asked impatiently.

"Kagome calls Saya 'Auntie Saya', like a child. Saya is her enemy and she let her chevalier go with her. Kai does not like Kagome and I don't think he's loyal to her and Kagome knows that. He might not come back. She undoubtedly let him go with Saya so he could be happy . Children love happy people, I mean have you seen Lulu." Lewis said, saying the last part jokingly.

"Yes, but Kagome is insane, more so than anyone I've seen before. I don't trust her with Kai." David sighed.

"Yes she is, but I believe that Shippo is right and there really is a nice caring loving woman behind that insanity."Lewis said. David nodded in defeat, he only hoped it was true because even if it wasn't they would not be able to stop her from killing anyone.

With Kai Saya and Mao

Kai and Saya followed Mao as she excitedly led them to Times Square, whose lights were shining brightly in the night. You couldn't even see the stars.

"Let's o on that." Mao said, pointing to the Ferris wheel in the Toys R Us.

"Okay," Kai said as he smiled. He looked down at Saya who had kept glancing at him throughout the entire outing. "Mao, how 'bout you go inside and get the tickets. I think Saya wants to talk with me real quick." Kai said.

"Fine," Mao sighed pouting. "I don't see why _I_ have to pay for the tickets." She walked into the store mumbling about being cheap and unfair. Saya led them to a quiet alley. They leaned against walls opposite of each other so they could face each other. People walked busily past the alley, not bothering to even glance at them.

"Kai, have you really become Kagome's chevalier?" Saya asked quietly looking at a stray cat as it lay in between some trash cans.

"Ya, I have, it's not like I want to though." Kai answered curtly. "Do you think she'll make us fight?"

"I-I really don't know Kai. Kagome's messed up. If anything she will just for amusement." Saya said darkly.

Kai gave a dark chuckle, "That sounds like Kagome."

"Kai?" Saya said getting his attention as he looked at her.

"Ya Saya?" Kai responded, as he looked into her eyes.

"Has Kagome… done anything horrible to you?" Saya asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Kai said watching the New York City citizens talk and live happily, watching and envying how ignorant they were of Chiropterans and Diva and Kagome's evil and cruel doings. Not knowing of the monsters among them. He envied their ignorance.

"Oh, okay." Saya said sadly at Kai's curt tone.

"Hey, cheer up, let's start going, Mao's probably looking for us." Kai said with a smile.

"Ya, sorry." Saya said with a small smile. They walked out of the alley and met up with Mao at the entrance of the gigantic toy store. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally, I waited like, forever for you guys to come back. What were you doin' back there anyway?" Mao asked, giving a sly smile.

"Mao, we were just talking, honest. Right, Saya?" Kai asked smiling as he put a friendly arm around Saya's shoulders.

"Ya, just talking. No need to get suspicious Mao." Saya sighed, as she blushed a bit from Mao's accusing tone.

"What ever, just come on. It's getting late and I really wanna get back to the apartment." Mao said as she began to walk away toward the line for the Ferris wheel. They waited in line, talking of funny events from their pasts. Kai was telling embarrassing stories of Saya when they were young, Saya doing the same. Mao laughed at each of their misfortunes as children. They soon found themselves at the front of the line a woman waiting for them to give her the necessary tickets. They stepped into the small box and basked in the feeling of just being with their friends. No words needed to be said they just tried to absorb the feeling of each other's presence, knowing that Kai would be leaving before the end of the night. They soon made it to the very top of the Ferris wheel.

"Hey ,we were lucky, we got the best one." Kai said smiling. Mao nodded.

"I know, how lucky." Mao said giving Kai a slight smile. Kai noticed that Saya had yet to say anything.

"Hey, Saya, you okay?" Kai asked. Saya just looked lazily at him. She could hear noises but she couldn't understand anything that he said. Dots were beginning to creep into her vision. '_No, not now. Not with _

_my last moments with Kai.'_ She thought to herself drowsily, trying to keep herself conscious. "Kai." Was the last thing she whispered as she slipped into another unconscious spell. She fell onto Kai's shoulder.

"Saya, Saya wake up." Kai said patting her face, worried that she had fallen into her deep sleep. She groaned and moved a bit. Mao and Kai sighed in relief.

" I think we better head back." Kai said. Mao nodded .The ride came to an end, and Kai carried Saya out of their box in his arms.

"Oh my! Is she okay?!" The ticket woman asked.

"She's fine, it's probably our fault though," Kai said giving the woman a charming smile. "I guess she was more tired than we thought she was, and we dragged her out here anyway. But really, she'll be fine."

"Alright, but make sure she gets lots of rest." The woman said with a smile.

"Will do." Mao said as she waved good bye. Kai changed Saya's position from his arms to his back. They waved down a taxi and soon arrived to the apartment. Mao opened the door to Saya's room and Kai gently put Saya on her bed. They walked back into the main room. Kai then noticed a red haired man sitting on the couch. Kai detected a small bit of sadness coming from the man.

"Hey, aren't you the one who called Kagome your mother?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes at Shippo.

"Ya, I'm her adopted son." Shippo said as he sniffed the air. " I didn't noticed before, but by the smell of things you've become Kagome's chevalier. You smell like her a little." Shippo smiled slightly.

"Shippo, did you find Kagome?" Lewis asked as he munched on some chips.

" I found her, and we talked for a while, like we used to. But, then she started of talking about things like blood and what she did to Kai, even that kid Lulu was freaked out a little." Shippo said sadly, looking at Kai with pity.

" I don't need your pity Higurashi-san." Kai mumbled out. A knock interrupted the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

"I'll get it." Mao said, as she got up from her position next to Kai. She opened the door.

"Hey Lulu." Mao said with a smile, checking behind the small child in case Kagome had come as well.

"Hi Mao, is Kai here?" Lulu asked smiling and letting herself in.

"Ya Lulu right here. Is Kagome with you?" Kai spit out the last part.

"Uh-uh, Mama sent me home after Mr. Shippo found us." Lulu said.

"Oh, well why are you here then?" Kai asked.

"Mama should be done shopping by now, and I think she'll get worried if you're gone too long." Lulu said , standing next to the red haired man.

"I'll be a little longer, like an hour. Just until Saya wakes up." Kai said, not even bothering to look at Lulu.

"Kai, you don't have to go. You can stay here now." David said.

"What?" Kai asked in confusion.

"My dearest Shippo has agreed to become my chevalier Kai-kun. To leave you here, and come with me." A voice sounded from the window. They all looked toward the person.

"Kagome." Kai said to himself.

"I must admit, I'll miss you Kai-kun, but now, Shippo will be mine forever. Anyway, while I'm here, where is Auntie Saya? I must bring her to Diva-sama. Mother even said I could help 'cause I am such a good girl." Kagome purred out. Lulu began to look uncomfortable.

"Mama, please don't kill Saya. I really like her." Lulu said softly.

"But I have to Lulu. If I don't Mother will be sad. Mother is no fun when she's sad." Kagome said as she pouted. Her daughter was making things difficult.

"But Mama, you don't have to make her happy. She doesn't control you. You're stronger than her, you know that!" Lulu said desperately, trying to save her friend if only for now.

"I know, but it's fun to pretend." Kagome said, her eyes became dilated in crazed excitement. Everyone looked frightened and David and Lewis inched toward their guns. Even if they didn't work against her, it might slow her down. Kagome looked at everyone as they stared tense at her. She yawned.

"Naa, I'm bored now, let's go Lulu, Shippo-kun. Bye Kai-kun, tell Auntie Saya I said hi." Kagome

"Thank you Shippo, for taking my place." Kai said, with a slight smile.

Shippo shook his head no. "I have not taken your place I have only become a new toy to play with. But I'm okay with that. And, thank you for being boring." Shippo said with a slight smirk, he took Lulu's hand and jumped out the window. Kai looked confused.

"What do you mean boring?" Kai asked.

"You were getting boring and you were gonna end up like Ai. And I know Auntie Saya wouldn't like that." Kagome giggled and kissed Kai on the cheek allowing her fangs to cut the skin and draw blood. She lapped it up then disappeared through the window as well.

End chapter 5 yaaay: Please read following note

Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope to get a lot of reviews for my longest chapter. I would like to inform you that the only reason I have not written in so long is because I got grounded. During that time 

I wrote chapter six for this fic. Also, if you have any ideas for this fic or you have an idea you would like me to write, please say so in the review. Thanks for reading. TOODLES!!

Cry-in-the-rain


End file.
